Lonely
by xxThe Hatsune Mikuxx
Summary: Kaito, a program that lives inside of his Master's computer, wishes to be human. He has always wondered what it was like to live in the real world, to be someone important, to have his own voice, body, and soul. But will this wish get him in trouble, or will he learn to adapt to the human life? * A new series *
1. Chapter 1: Lonely

( Hello! This is my first story I'm going to be publishing on this site! I'd really like some feedback on this. My name is Michelle and I've been a really big fan of Vocaloid for about a year now! And this is such a coincidence, my birthday's tomorrow! So I'm really happy about getting this story out there and let me know what you think : ) )

Chapter one: Lonely

Ever on and on, I continue circling

With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony

Until slowly I forget, and my heart starts vanishing

And suddenly I see that I can't break free.

What is the meaning of 'reality? ' To live? To be happy? To see colors?

I don't know the meaning of any of those. I stare at a blank screen everyday, lonely. I can only speak in syllabols. What is my purpose?

My name is Kaito. I don't know what it's like to live in the real world. There is never anything to do. I sing to myself.

" Ah. " I sing, knowing that this isn't my real voice. I don't have a real voice. This isn't my real body. The only thing that is truly mine is my mind. I can think. All I can do is think.

' What would it be like to be human? ' I've been thinking that as long as I could think off, ' human. ' I don't really exist, I live inside of this computer. The man who stares at me for hours at a time, who I've given him the name as my Master, he probably thinks that I'm not capable of anything. I should be thankful that he has even given me a voice, a body, at least something to prove that I'm here. I'm right here, Master. My face probably holds no expression, but I know what emotions are. I know how to feel them. I hear his muffled voice behind the screen. Something that I can't make out, as usual. My Master walks away, the screen turning back to black.

' Master...do I have a chance? '


	2. Chapter 2: Disperse

( Yay my birthday is today :D so here is chapter two, I might actually release another chapter later today because I feel like it. If you want to leave a review, I'd like that : ) Enjoy! )

Chapter two: Disperse

I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity

With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony

To tell me who I am, who I was

Uncertainty developing my mind, until I can't break free

' Master...answer me... '

I sigh, irritated. Like always, there is never an answer. I looked at the screen, narrowing at my reflection. He, other then Master, was my only friend. I smiled a little. He copied. Was I really this hopeless? I guess so...I heard Master call me 'Taro' to some people, but when he was seemingly talking to me, my name has always been Kaito. So I decided to call my friend Taro.

" Taro, " I mumbled, " Do you think I will ever become human? " I raised an eyebrow. He did the same.

' Talking to myself...' I looked down. ' Then again, who else do I have to talk to? '

" Taro...do something... " This is pointless. I groaned, stomping off into the opposite direction of my reflection. I want to cry, but I don't know how. I don't know if I even can. I thought for a little while longer about what ' life ' is. Are human emotions what I feel? Wait...why am I even thinking about this. I'm a program, nothing more. I grunted, walking back over to where Taro lingered.

" I'm just a fucking joke! " I choked, kicking at the screen. I felt something surge up my spine. It was pain.

" Arghh! " I fell back onto my knees. I looked at my right hand. It was gone. My eyes widened.

" W-what... " I trembled. It's like my hand had disintegrated. It didn't take long before my other hand started to do the same. I was freaking out.

" Ah! " I resorted to stand up, but my legs gave out. I opened my mouth, but this time nothing came out. The computer turned on. Master looked pleased about something. Is he...erasing me?

I don't know what to think anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: To 'Live'

( Two chapters in one day haha. Fabyola11 really? I didn't think anyone would like this but thank you :D Anyways, here's chapter 3! )

Chapter 3: To ' Live '

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real

But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel

So I'm tired of all the pain, of the misery inside

And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night.

I don't know how long it's been. Days? Weeks? Years? I don't know. There is a beeping noise all around me. A beeping noise...that's unusual. I feel like I'm strapped down to something, I wish I had the power to move, but I had already tried several times and my body didn't move an inch. I just lied there, surrounded by new sounds. It didn't feel comfortable at all. Before long I heard Master and one of his assistants coming in, chattering.

' Master... ' I thought, ' What's going on? ' I was serious. I wanted to know right here and right now what the hell was happening. I could feel their eyes lay on me, it was weird. Everything is blank, and I can't tell if my own eyes are opened or closed. Wait...am I..in Master's lab? No. That's impossible. I'm a program, I belong in his computer. But, no...this must be. I'm in Master's lab! This feeling...is this what it feels like to be human?

I sigh.

' Kaito, don't get ahead of yourself... ' I prove myself right. It's completely coincidental...right?

Right? No...this is real...this is real life...my eyes opened...

" Mah... " Was all I could say.

Master...he made me human?


	4. Chapter 4: The Meaning of Life is

( Hey guys, here is chapter 4. Decided to write it right when I got up. And just in case you were wondering, the four peice bits at the top of every chapter is from the English version of Bad Apple. And sorry this chapter took a little longer, school, but here it is now! Enjoy :D )

Chapter 4: The Meaning of Life is...

You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go

But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know

If I makes another move there'll be no more turning back

Because everything will change, and it will all fade into black.

生命の意味はある…

The meaning of life is...

I opened my eyes. It was all a dream. A dream...how?

' I must've shorted out or something when I kicked the power surge of the screen ' I thought. I sighed to myself, hugging my knees in the darkness. I was right near the looked at me with a tired expression.

" What do you want, Taro? " Scooting away from the glass so Taro couldn't mock me anymore, I looked up to the computer's 'ceiling'.

' It must be nice to look up and see the stars and the moon in the real world '

There's nothing there. How boring.

I don't even know what my main purpose is, why Master seems to even be the least bit interested in me. All I know is it has something to do with notes and words. I've always wondered what a lot of these characters mean. I can think and I can speak, but I've never really known what I'm saying or even what my thoughts are telling me. It's like my own language, maybe if I was human nobody would be able to undersatand me, anyways. Thrown in front of the computer screen are these random characters. It almost looks like a chicken ran across the page with ink on his foot, but it had to mean something, right?

I'm probably not making any sense but...I just...can't explain it...The only thing I've ever really been able to pick up was a name, though, I have picked up a few words from Master.

To live, to cry, to run, to sing, to laugh, to be alive...

Simple meanings like that.

" Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah... " I sing queitly, making up my own lyrics. My song.

I tapped the ground with my foot.

" Moments that seem like they can change both me... " I sung.

If I can become human, I would give up everything I have...My voice, my reflection...

Even Master...


End file.
